


Silence

by legendofgrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kid Grumps, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofgrump/pseuds/legendofgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was told to write Kid Grump angst by froggiekirby10. Barry just so happened to be my victim. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Vernon and Jack were very adamant about sending this newly-acquired gaggle of children to school. Of course, they wanted them to have a proper education, but mostly they just needed a break. Going from zero to eight kids in a single night really takes a toll on a person.

Their first day, the kids tried their hardest to stick together. The orphanage had always homeschooled it’s kids, so attending a public school was a bit overwhelming. It seemed like the entire school didn’t want them there, either.

Danny was a loser for carrying around a blanket. Brian was a freak for wearing a mask. Arin was a gaylord for wearing pink and hairclips and bracelets. Suzy was creepy because of all the black she wore. Holly was a baby for carrying around her plush bird. Ross was annoying. And Barry was too quiet. It seemed like none of them could win. But it didn’t matter, as long as they stuck together.

Then recess rolled around and Barry got separated just long enough to get corned by a small group of older kids. He was surrounded by malicious grins and derisive laughter.

Barry could already feel the tears pricking at his eyes, knowing what was to come. It was just like before. Just like the last time he was alone. The same evil glare staring straight down at him, forcing him to follow directions he didn’t want to follow.

“Aww, what’s the matter, want your mommy?” one of the kids sneered. It looked like two of the kids were rearing up to grab at him.

Barry wanted to scream,  _needed_ to scream, to at least say  _something._  But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The words always caught in his throat at the worst possible time. He’d spent too long trained to be quiet, now the words never came naturally to him anymore.

The only thing he could do was try to crawl away, underneath the grasps of his pursuers. One of them grabbed the back of his shirt and he let out a light whimper–even that was too much. He couldn’t even hear the jeering anymore, he was lost in his own world of fear.

“Hey!” The voice came like the sun through a storm. “Don’t touch him!”

Barry’s vision started to clear, taking him out of his lost headspace. He saw Danny, his savior, approaching the group of kids, Brian right behind him. His other siblings were not too far behind, though they hung back, clearly frightened.

The fifth and sixth grade boys towered over the fourth grade bullies, their glares filled with fire. Barry felt the grip on his shirt loosen and then disappear completely. He scrambled behind his older brothers, only daring brief peeks at the stand-off.

“We’re–uh–sorry,” the head bully stammered, unsure. Danny didn’t look very intimidating with his blanket thrown over his shoulder and multi-colored band-aids littering his face and body, but there was something about Brian’s gaze that left them horribly unsettled.

“Yeah, you better be,” Danny demanded. “Because next time, we’re not gonna let you get away with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> More Kid Grumps and other AUs at legendofgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
